libertas_libertati_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
South Dakota
The 40th State of the United States of America which joined the Union in 1889, it is largely a farming and arable land in the Midwest. A veritable plains spanning several thousand square miles, it is home to a small population (roughly under 850,000 people) devoted to farming, agriculture, biomedical engineering, alternative energies and environmental conservation. It is most well-known for being the state which holds the world-famous Mount Rushmore memorial carved into the mountains of the Black Hills. It is the ancestral home of aboriginal Native American tribes: Dakota, Lakota and Nakota Sioux. In the Supernatural World, it is considered a completely Anarch Free State and thus has free reign from the contestation of the Camarilla and Sabbat sects. The primary purpose of the Anarch Movement's existence in the state is to further the cause, assist those in need and to forge more lasting, strong relations with Garou, Awakened, and Mortals. The Anarch Free State (In Licentia Autoteles) Under a fully colloborative agreement between the Camarilla and Sabbat sects, the Garou Nation, and the Co uncil of Nine Traditions, the state of South Dakota is an open, but fully acknowledged Anarch Movement Free State. Neither major Kindred sect is allowed a significant presence without prior authorization from all four Barons and the other Supernatural groups. Anarchs enjoy freedoms and liberties within the socio-political borders of South Dakota that is rarely given or seen anywhere else except southwestern California, Madison, Wisconsin, and Seattle, Washington. As a state which is proud of its agricultural and natural heritage, South Dakota is a perfect place for the Anarchs to explore new avenues of society, culture, relationships, technology, experimentation, and understanding of its self-design. Supernatural Organizations (Societatibus Caelestem) The other Supernatural organizations maintain low to significant presences within the socio-political borders of South Dakota. The specific Supernatural organizations with the most presence or populations outside of the Anarch Kindred are as follows: *The Camarilla *The Sabbat *The Garou Nation *The Council of Nine Traditions *The Technocracy *Pentex Corporation and its Subsidiaries The two major Sects of the Kindred World, the Camarilla and Sabbat, have relatively little to no presence within the borders of South Dakota, mostly out of respect for their agreement with the Anarch Movement and because there is little of interest there to them. It has a very small mortal population compared to so many other states and very little in terms of industry other than agriculture exist there. The Garou Nation, particularly the Uktena and Wendigo, have had a significant presence and establishment in South Dakota as friends of the aboriginal native tribes, the Sioux, who have lived on the Midwest plains for almost 13,000 years. Currently, the vast majority of Garou in the state are Children of Gaia, Red Talons, Uktena, and Wendigo safeguarding and protecting the great ley lines, natural sources of gnosis and remaining lands of the Sioux. The Council of Nine Traditions has never really had a significant presence in South Dakota until the last 150 years, where the Dreamspeakers and Verbena have moved into the state to help facilitate to restoring the natural order between man and nature. In recent years, the Cult of Ecstasy, the Sons of Ether, and the Virtual Adepts have made more of presence here as mortal industry has started to develop more advanced methods of agriculture, environmental technologies, and advances in biomedical engineering. The Technocracy has always had a mild presence in every state of the United States of America. Wherever there are humans, there is the Technocracy to influence and "protect" the human population. The Progenitors have always had the most significant presence of the Technocracy's small presence within South Dakota's borders. As mortal technology has advanced, Iteration X and the New World Order have begun implementing their presence amongst the Progenitors already here. Pentex Corporation and its subsidiaries have a very small presence here simply due to the fact that so much of the mortal government and the Garou Nation places great care and protection on the natural wonders of this place. It does not mean Magadon doesn't attempt to abuse this place, but their presence is so small that it is nearly non-existant. Supernatural History (Historia Caelestem) The history, both human and Supernatural, of South Dakota is deep and ancient, full of peril and harmony. A great wonder within the natural realms of the Americas, South Dakota, originally a part of the massive Sioux nation. The Sioux nation, for nearly 12,000 years, covered more than 10,000 square miles across the entire Midwest and Central US. They lived and existed amongst the incredible bounties of nature with little to no interference within the region's natural evolution. During the great migration of the Uktena and Wendigo from the Asian continent, they encountered the Sioux nation in the Midwest and quickly created a friendship and pact that has lasted since their presence was known. Even the Rage Wars and the Aspergium did not seem to destroy or even disturb the great friendship between the human and Garou nations. In fact, it wasn't until the arrival of European humans, Kindred, and Mage in the early 17th century that their peace was disturbed outside of typical Garou or human interaction. During the migration of the humans and their fledgling United States of America, the Garou and Sioux worked tirelessly to keep the invading foreigners from manipulating and destroying the beautiful lands of the Plains. Unfortunately, it would not be so easy or peaceful. The Massacre at Wounded Knee in the mid-1800s severely disturbed the natural balance and organization of the Sioux. The Dreamspeakers and Verbena quickly responded to the plight of the Sioux, arriving in force to assist in protecting its lands. They assisted in helping keep the various Supernatural organizations from truly, and further, disrupting the natural territory. When South Dakota was created and the state joined the formal Union of the United States of America, a bond, a pact was added to the already established peace between the Garou Nation and the Sioux. In 1896 A.D., the pact was called The Trust of Gaia which established a permanent protection and peace agreement between the human and Garou nations to further facilitate and coexist amongst the changing socio-political environment of modern America. The pact has held to this day only to be enhanced when the Kindred sects allowed the Anarch Free State to be established in 1990 A.D., nearly 100 years since the new pact had beed formed. The sudden migration of the Anarch Kindred into the territories of the Garou and Sioux seemed to be little disturbed, albeit a bit uneasy due to the anomosity between Garou and Kindred. Eventually, tempers died down and both peoples enjoy a tenuous and symbiotic relationship that has helped both sides in the long struggle to establish more freedoms, protection for the natural beauty of America, and the changes needed in the Kindred socio-political design. Sources South Dakota (Wikipedia) South Dakota (Official Site) Category:Content